


Last Party

by Miyuki_Kaory



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Light Angst, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Kaory/pseuds/Miyuki_Kaory
Summary: Taemin is a vampire who is hosting the last ever party in his life. You are not going to save him. He IS dangerous. But your tear is a proof that he was the most beautiful creature you have ever met.





	Last Party

You didn’t feel like you belonged to this royal party you were invited to. The time this night was flowing at dreadfully slow speed. The only reason you came there was **him**. That young man wasn’t an ordinary count or other royalty member. His origin was special, he was also special to you.

The large hall in the Baroque style was full of the fancy dressed people. They all were busy gossiping about all the latest news but the main and most interesting one was about the owner of the mansion. The discussions on this topic were held almost in whisper with everyone being involved in to some extent. You haven’t communicated with anyone that evening, but you knew about him more than all people around. You knew his secret, though now it was not a secret anymore.

He didn’t show himself up for some hours. Some guests thought that he didn’t have enough courage to face the public, or that he has already escaped. You were sure he was just creating a suspense. The news was too exquisite to tell about it without some show. Value is directly proportional to the performance it deserves. That`s his credo.

You noticed his silhouette on the balcony. His moves as smooth as ever, no way you could mistake him for anyone. In a moment, he was in the middle of the stairway. One clap and the silence filled the room.

The atmosphere he was serving made your knees weak with fear and admiration. The white silk shirt made his skin look even paler, the bright red of his lips, being so unnatural, suited him more than anyone else.

The chatter was spreading throughout the room. His always arrogant look changed suddenly. Never someone`s laugh made you so shocked. The sound of bright almost childish belly laugh echoed in the hall. You thought that it was a laugh of someone who`s just killed their prey. The stares, all at him, were full of fear with a sparkle of curiosity. He wasn`t going to answer that silent question at once. He knew this was the last party he was hosting, so he had to leave the unforgettable impression.

He went down the stairs through the crowd. Everyone`s eyes followed each move of the young man. His confident steps told that he knew exactly where he was going. Almost at the center of the room he stopped, his blonde bangs long enough to cover his eyes. The circle of the people surrounded him, with a safe distance between them and the mansion owner. You couldn`t see anything from your spot. A sound of his shoes, a woman`s squeak, gasps and screams of people in the direction where he was. ‘He bit her’, you thought. And you were right, the man must have decided to show off his skills instead of telling the publicity that he was a vampire.

A second later, the room became dark, all candles extinguished. He quickly passed by you. You followed him. But after entering the small guest room you lost his track. You turned around in the direction of the door and saw him.

Not daring to move you watched him. He ran his fingers through his hair revealing his eyes. His stare was unmoving, as if he was in a deep thought. Suddenly his eyes were piercing yours and without breaking an eye contact with you, he confidently stepped forward.

You lifted your head, your face followed by his long cold fingers. Your lips met. The moves of his plump lips lessened your caution and at that moment he sharply bit your lower lip, not letting even a drop of blood fall down. You gripped his forearm, not wanting to let him go, even after this painful kiss, even when he moved down to taste your neck for the last time. You felt dizzy, lightly touching a spot, where his lips were just a moment ago.

He put your hand down, making a step back. Leaving you with confident steps, he paused, his hand on the door handle. His head turning towards your direction, he threw a glance all over you from your feet up to your eyes. It was his last farewell to you. You let your emotions go and teared up a little. He was dangerous, there was no doubt. You were not going to save him. But you could not help that piercing feeling, which was eating you from the inside. You hoped he had managed to escape the capital punishment. No way this man could get away with his sins forever, but your broken heart was absolutely not ready to the news of the new loss.


End file.
